


For Both Of You Are Birds

by Anonymous



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Birds, Dream is a duck, John Swan is a swan, M/M, Waterfowl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:01:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29551797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: "You used to hiss at me," Dream said...
Relationships: Clay | Dream/John Swan (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 2
Collections: Anonymous





	For Both Of You Are Birds

"You used to hiss at me," Dream said, the recollection of that gentled by the time since, dislike turned to friendliness and then at last to love.

John touched his bill to Dream's, that amazing long neck curving downwards. The swan said, with a touch of self-disappointment at what had once been the case, "A long time ago."

Dream tilted his head, aware with a faint vanity of the handsome glint of his green head-feathers. Then he nestled close to John's chest, nudging past long feathers into the down, to softness.

They had come to be what they were now.


End file.
